stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Constitution (NCC-1700)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = Destroyed }} The USS Constitution (NCC-1700), named after the organizing charter and bylaws of a state or nation, was the prototype of the heavy cruisers in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. She would unfortunately be destined to labor for her entire career in the shadow of her more famous sisters, both named ''Enterprise''. Constitution was commanded by Fleet Captain Garth of Izar, most notably during the Axanar Rebellion of 2245-55, then by Commodore Darion Page from 2256-69 and lost in action. (Decipher ST:RPG ) Assignment patch Prior to the 2270s Fleetwide adoption of the Enterprise delta shield as an insignia, there were two different assignment patches for Constitution -- within which would be the Command, Sciences, or Operations symbols in black; or the Medicine symbol in red: 2250s The first was a triangular shape (two straight sides and a curved underside) resembling a left-facing pennant. (cover art for trilogy: Constitution) 2260s The second was a circle with an isosceles triangle superimposed on it, left of the vertical centerline. ( comic: " ") Fanon ''Arc of the Wolf In late 2242, ''Constitution engaged a fleet of pirate vessels. Her chief engineer at the time was named Colburn. (Arc of the Wolf: On the Nature of Wind) The Enterprise is the only one of her class to be refit and then returned to active service. Due to the extensive work and cost of upgrade, the Constitution (in 2269) and her sister ships are to be decommissioned. ("Godspeed") The Constitution was destroyed in 2268 by a subspace rift. ( ) ''Star Trek: Avenger'' continuity The Constitution, during the late 2250s, was the flagship of a task force commanded by Fleet Captain Garth at the Battle of Axanar ( ). In the 2270s, the Constitution was the first Federation vessel to encounter a (aka D7M) heavy battlecruiser. (From the Files of Star Fleet Command; Federation Reference Series 2) In the 2280s, the Constitution was commanded by Jason Genser. Many of his command staff would later go on to command their own vessels, such as the and the . continuity Kzin pirates attacked the interstellar liner SS Vymastre of Vega in 2284. Three-fourths of the crew and passengers were killed (and many eaten) before Federation starships — including the USS Constitution — engaged the pirates in combat. Carolyn Adiwoso was among the survivors. After several months in rehabilitation, she resigned from her firm. The next year, she entered Starfleet Academy. ( : "Vymastre") ''Star Trek: The Quarterdeck Breed'' continuity Rear Admiral Clifford Winslow sought and won the appointment as the first captain of the Constitution. ( : "Constitution") ''Trekmania'' The Constitution was later destroyed in unreported circumstances. ( ) ''Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures Then Captain Jake Caffey was in command of the ''Constitution from 2265-2270 before being promoted to Commodore and assuming command of the Star League. Captain Telek is in command after Jake Caffey. |Transitions}}, |Healing Wounds}} continuity The Constitution was duplicated as the player ship in the version of the Kobayashi Maru scenario taken by Brevet Lieutenant Commander Kanril Eleya in 2407. |The Universe Doesn't Cheat}} External link * Constitution 001700 Constitution 001700 Category:Starships named after United States ships Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Star Trek: Accord